A Night Together
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After arriving in Rio, Izayoi and Prithvi spend the night in a hotel to wait for the recovery of the white haired girl they found in the Amazon forest. While the girl sleeps peacefully in a separate room, things start to heat up between the goddess and the hero. [Izayoi x Prithvi].


**Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? Belongs to Tatsunoko Taro, I only do this for fun.**

 **Warning: Smut.**

 _xxxx_

 **Rio de janeiro - Brazil - 21 hours and 45 minutes**

An extremely hot day in the wonderful city, home of soccer, carnival and the statue of Christ. In one of the rooms of the Copacabana Palace, one of the most famous hotels in Rio, especially for being located in front of Copacabana beach, giving a wonderful view to the guests, one person was sitting on a king sized bed. His hair was blond and his eyes were purple. His clothes consisted of dark green trousers, and a simple black shirt with a high collar that showed part of his defined chest. A calm expression marked his hansome face while music played on the headphones of the young man, who was tapping his fingers on the bed, following the beat of the song.

As the blond-haired boy listened to his music, the door of the room that was in front of him opened. A woman of incredible beauty passed through it, her skin was dark, her hair was as white as the snow, and her eyes were a deep red that seemed to shine like two precious jewels. Seeing the woman close the door carefully, the young man paused the music and removed the headphones from his head.

''And then? How is the girl? "Izayoi asked.

Prithvi smiled faintly and made a sign of victory with her fingers.

''Her life is not in danger and her skin is less pale. She's sleeping right now. '' The goddess spoke, causing him to sigh with relief.

"It's good that she is resting, in a poor state like that she will not be able to answer our questions." Prithvi nodded in agreement.

''And what shall we do? ''

"Wait for her to get better so we can have some answers, but it's still going to take a while so we can relax a bit for now," he said with a small smile that was returned by the goddess.

"Okay, I'm going down to the restaurant to eat some food, didn't eat anything during the entire day, so the hunger I'm feeling righ now is killing me." She spoke playfully, "What about you? Would you like to join me? "Izayoi shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry at all." The white-haired woman shrugged.

''If you say so... I'm going down then, I'll probably be back in 30 minutes or less.'' Saying this, she walked to the front door, opened it, and left, waving her hand as a farewell signal.

The door was closed with a slight '' thump.''

Izayoi crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. His thoughts turned to the albino girl they saved, what was her connection to the organizations responsible for Gugalanna? The nanomachines were injected inside her? Is that why she possesses the power of a seventh digit of Little Garden? These questions were constantly being repeated inside his mind.

"With so little information it's hard to come up with a theory to get closer to the truth. The best thing to do is follow the advice I gave Prithvi and relax a bit while we wait for the girl to get better.''

Feeling the perspiration begin to build up on his forehead and chest, Izayoi stood up as he tried to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Although it was already night, the temperature in the city was around 30 degrees Celsius. Feeling his shirt begin to stick in his chest and abdomen, the blond grimaced.

 _''Better go take a shower.''_

Standing up, Izayoi put his headphones on the desk beside the bed and walked to the bathroom. To his happiness, the hotel staff had already left the towels inside the bathroom along with shampoo, conditioner and soap. Entering, he took off his sweaty clothes and turned on the shower. When the water hit his body, he sighed. The temperature was perfect, neither hot nor cold. Calmly, he began to wash his body.

While Izayoi was taking his shower, Prithvi was already finishing her dinner. Almost 30 minutes had passed since she walked down to the restaurant. To the happiness of the dark skinned goddess, the place was practically empty and with several tables unoccupied. Picking up a plate, she began to choose what she was going to eat. Deciding to take something lighter, she chose different vegetables and fruits, accompanied by a natural juice of guava. After finishing eating the delicious food, she returned to the room she shared with her blond companion. On the way back, she received more than a lustful glance from the men who passed by her through the corridor. They all were staring at her butt, because of the way her skirt marked it, but she decided to ignore it for her sake and for theirs.

Entering the room, the first thing Prithvi heard was the sound of the water, that immediately stopped as soon as she closed the door. Not even a minute later, her eyes were graced with the sight of Sakamaki Izayoi coming out of the bathroom wearing only black shorts that went up to his knees. His hair was wet and he was _shirtless_.

Izayoi had not yet noticed the presence of the goddess and began to dry his hair. Prithvi watched this scene as if hypnotized, her face slightly flushed. The droplets of water were running through his toned chest, going down to his well defined abdomen, and finally reaching his hips, that had a V mark. This, combined with his wet blonde hair was an extremely sensual image.

The blond then turned around and finally realized she was there. With red cheeks, she averted her gaze, not wanting Izayoi to notice she was checking him out..

''Hey Prithvi! You can use the shower now if you want, the water is actually pretty good,it did refresh me in this infernal heat. '' He spoke with a smile. Prithvi merely nodded and, taking some clean clothes from her suitcase, she went to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she sighed with contentment and had to agree with what Izayoi said, the water was really nice and it was cooling down her body too.

Letting the water ran through her body, Prithvi ran a hand through her white hair.

 _"I need to control myself better!'',_ She scolded herself mentally.

As she continued with her bath, she took the opportunity to brush her teeth. Turning off the shower, Prithvi dried her hair and wore a baby look shirt and pink shorts. Returning to the room, she spotted Izayoi sitting on the bed, watching a soccer game on TV and _still shirtless_...this man really wanted her to go crazy. The thought of self-control she recited to herself in the bathroom completely disappeared as she laid eyes on him, loving the way the powerful muscles tensed and extended with every movement the blond made.

When he looked at her, his eyes widened. The baby-looking shirt Prithvi wore marked her ample bosom and showed her slim and toned belly. Her shorts, which reached just before the middle of her thighs, exhibited her long, beautiful legs in all of their glory. Her hair was loose, further enhancing her natural beauty.

Feeling his throat go dry and his face starting to heat up , Izayoi turned his attention to the match that was passing on the TV. Seeing that type of reaction from her companion, Prithvi couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face.

''Something good on the TV?'', She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Only a match between two teams from Rio, nothing more. "He answered nonchalantly, managing to hide the nervousness he felt from the proximity of their bodies.

The goddess made a "humm" and said nothing else, letting the silence engulf them.

Izayoi then turned off the tv due to not being able to support the proximity between them. Clearing his throat, he said.

"I think we'd better go to sleep, we'll have a busy day tomorrow. '' Prithvi nodded in agreement.

''Fine by me, but only one thing... '' He raised an eyebrow.

''What?''

Still smiling, she pointed to the king sized bed that was close to the wall, "There's only one bed here and two of us.'' She stated.

Izayoi scowled at this and massaged his temples . The room also didn't had a couch, which meant only one thing ...

''It looks like we have to share the bed. "Prithvi said quietly, but in the inside, nervousness and excitement dominated her.

Izayoi sighed in defeat and slowly agreed to her proposal, to the happiness of the goddess.

Turning off the lights and locking the front door, the two of them went to the bed and lay down, each facing one side and with their backs turned to each other. Izayoi had distanced himself as much as he could from the goddess, giving her a fair amount of space. Even though he was usually a confident and arrogant boy, even describing himself as a brute and a hedonist, Izayoi still had a great sense of respect for women, especially Prithvi, who, in the months in which they worked together, gained his admiration and respect.

 _"If it only was the admiration and respect that she managed to get from me..."_

Izayoi didn't know when, but during the time they worked together and with the strong bond they formed with each other, the boy began to feel something for her. What that feeling was? Love, something he had only felt before for Kuro Usagi, but now this feeling was directed towards the red eyed woman. Prithvi was a goddess that possessed not only extreme beauty, but also a great personality. She was powerful, fun and gentle, always trying to help and protect the weak and would always land a hand to her comrades if they needed it. These qualities and the way she was always herself, not caring by the opinon of others, it captivated him. So having developed those feelings for her and having the beauty on the same bed as him made sleeping be an incredibly difficult task for the blond.

While Izayoi was in conflict with his own thoughts, Prithvi was not doing better than him. Just as Izayoi acquired feelings for her, the goddess also began to feel more than friendship for him. In all her long centuries of life, Prithvi had her share of lovers and met several different heroes and deities, but she had never met anyone like Izayoi before. A man who, despite having a personality that many would despise, still managed to captivate her with his courage, gentleness, bravery, intelligence, and, of course, his thirst for fun, even the momentsof arrogance of the blond delighted her. She was first attracted to him on a sexual level. He was, afterall, a handsome young man so it couldn't be helped. The two understood each other very well since they met, and as they spent more time together, the better they got to know each other in not only a professional level, but in a personal level as well. Knowing more about his life and how Sakamaki Izayoi really is, made her start to fall in love without even realizing it.

And here she was now, lying next to the man she did not want only on a sexual level, but also on a sentimental level. Rolling in the bed, the goddess's eyes rested on Izayoi's muscular back, which moved slightly from each breath that the blond took. Suddenly, she felt an uncontrollable urge to touch him, to feel his body. Moving closer to the savior of humanity, Prithvi carefully raised a hand and touched the blond's back, marveling at how strong and broad it was.

Izayoi stiffened at the delicate touch of the goddess and let out a trembling sigh. Prithvi then began to massage his back. With her determination and desire growing, she shifted from his back to the boy's muscular chest, drawing closer to him and pressing her body to his, making her large breasts press against Izayoi's back.

The delicate touches that Prithvi applied on his back were gone and were replaced by more aggressive touches as her hand landed on the center of his chest. The dark skinned beauty then began to feel warmth in the middle of her legs as her hand stroked the strong chest and defined abdomen of the man with purple eyes.

''P-Prithvi...stop...'', He managed to say between small moans. The sound of his voice mingling with pleasure lit an even larger flame inside the beautiful woman, "Hey! I said for you to-uhm!" His words were cut off when Prithvi held the blond's chin and turned his head towards her, covering his lips with hers.

This action made Izayoi's eyes widen. When Prithvi ran her tongue over his lips, Izayoi moaned and unconsciously opened his mouth, giving the perfect opportunity for the dark-skinned beauty to slip her hot tongue into his mouth and stroke Izayoi's tongue with hers. The goddess moaned at the sensation of the young man's tongue and the delicious taste of it. No longer able to resist the advances of the Mother goddess, he corresponded the kiss, interlacing his tongue with hers, causing Prithvi to moan a little louder.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily and with a slightly unfocused look on their faces. Prithvi then pressed herself even more against the young man's body, making him feel her already hardened nipples under the thin material of her shirt. In that moment, Izayoi noticed something ...

 _''No bra?!''_

His thoughts were interrupted as Prithvi stroked his hair and then climbed on top of him, the woman's perfect ass pressing against his pelvis. Looking at Izayoi with eyes full of desire, she once again kissed him fiercely. After another battle of tongues that lasted for about a minute, Prithvi felt something hard touch her impressive ass. Staring directly into Izayoi's eyes, Prithvi gasped as she saw the amount of desire reflected in them.

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, which seemed more like an eternity, and in the blink of an eye, their bodies collided again. Izayoi practically ripped off the woman's shirt as she happily touched his naked torso. Rolling them on the bed, and now being the one in control, Izayoi began to spread delicate kisses over Prithvi's neck, occasionally giving light licks that made her gasp. Passing the woman's clavicle, the blonde stopped and looked directly at her perfect breasts.

Sensing the boy's intense gaze, Prithvi was filled with immense shame and tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but such action was hindered by the teen.

"Don't cover them, they're perfect." He murmured and put his mouth on the beauty's right ear, "You're perfect," Izayoi whispered.

Prithvi's cheeks flushed a beautiful pinkish hue. She then stared at the blond with eyes full of emotion.

Izayoi then wrapped one of his strong hands around one of the goddess's voluptuous breasts. The touch of his warm hand against her soft skin was enough to make her moan. Watching Prithvi's reaction, Izayoi smiled smugly and licked one of the deity's dark nipples.

"Ah!" She moaned.

Just the feeling of the heat and wetness of the young man's tongue in one of her erogenous zones was enough to make Prithvi see stars, the sensation intensified as Izayoi's teeth lightly bit her nipple. Her vision almost blackened from the pleasure that she was receiving, wich made her accidentally scratch her lover's back, gaining a slight hiss in return. The blond then continued to torture her for 5 minutes that were incredibly agonizing to the goddess since Izayoi did not stop his ministrations and alternated between her breasts.

Finally ending the erotic torture, Izayoi watched the result. Prithvi was breathing heavily and her right arm was over her face, preventing him from seeing her eyes. He then removed the pink shorts and red panties that Prithvi was wearing.

Throwing her panties in the corner of the room, Izayoi opened the legs of the goddess, who was still weak from the intense pleasure she had been given a few moments ago, and looked at her most intimate part.

 _''The lips are rosy and beautiful...God! She is soaked!'',_ He thought with amazement.

Deciding to return to the action, Izayoi positioned himself in the middle of Prithvi's legs and gave long lick in her pussy. Prithvi's eyes widened.

"Izayoi!", She exclaimed as she felt his tongue enter her holiest place.

He ignored her shout and kept licking her pussy, attacking every part inside her that his tongue was able to reach and at the same time becoming addicted to the taste that belonged only to her.

With each lick Prithvi felt closer and closer to her orgasm and her groans only intensified.

"I-Izayoi! I'm almost there ... I'm so close!", She shouted. The blond then increased his pace, making her pant. Pulling his tongue from her snatch, he nipped her clit, this action was enough to make Prithvi reach her limit.

'' I-I'm cumming!'', With that exclamation, her juices were released, drenching Izayoi's mouth and chin. When she noticed what she had done, Prithvi covered her mouth with one of her hands and stared at him with horror.

''I-I'm sorry Izayoi, it was not my intention.' "She was silenced as one of his fingers landed on her lips. Passing his index finger over his chin, that was still covered with the white-haired goddess's nectar, Izayoi lifted it to his mouth and licked it, looking straight at the shocked woman.

"Uhhmmm ... Delicious." He spoke with a sexy smile on his face, which made Prithvi's legs go weak.

Holding her chin gently, Izayoi kissed her deeply as his arms wrapped around the older woman's waist. Sensing the already hardened lmanhood of the blond poking her, Prithvi pulled away from him and bent down.

"Pri-Prithvi?" He asked in surprise.

'' I'm just repaying the favor.'' She winked at him and, in a tug, lowered the boy's pants and boxers. The moment the blonde's dick was exposed, the jaw of the deity almost fell to the floor.

 _"B-Big!"_ , She thought in shock. Among her former lovers, there were few who were well-endowed, but even among these few, Izayoi was surely the most endowed man she had ever seen in her centuries of life.

Wrapping her hand around the har cock, she was surprised to see that because of the thickness, it was not possible to hold the dick with only one , using both, she began to pump her hands, giving a double handjob. Izayoi let out a small grunt at the sensation, it was the first time a woman had done something like that to him.

Licking the head gently, Prithvi began to swallow the his cock, slowly taking more of the length into her hot, moist mouth.

"Prit!" Izayoi threw his head back and clenched his teeth, moaning the goddess's name, while running a hand through her white hair. Feeling more motivated, she managed to swallow all of his 10 inches, feeling the head of the cock touch her throat. It did not take long for her to start pumping her head up and down.

 _''This is so good!'',_ She thought as she felt the blond's hand caressing her head as she gave him a blowjob, loving the feel of it.

Prithvi continued to do this for a few more minutes, occasionally licking around the head. Izayoi began to feel his orgasm coming and gripped the goddess's head with a little more force, but not enough to hurt her or make her uncomfortable.

"Gonna cum!", He announced, and not a second later, he released his essence into the beauty's mouth. Prithvi devored it without hesitation.

 _'' Izayoi's taste.''_

Prithvi felt her pussy get wetter than before.

Managing to calm down after the orgasm, Izayoi sat on the bed, breathing heavily and feeling as if his head was spinning. The goddess then removed his dick from her mouth and smiled at the young man's state. Climbing back on the bed, she kissed his cheek.

"It's not over yet," she said maliciously. Leaning on the bed, Prithvi spread her legs and, with her hands, she stretched her labia, "Come here, Iza-kun, I'm ready for you." The beauty cooed luxuriously.

Fulfilling her request, Izayoi crawled up to the gorgeous woman in front of him and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss, Izayoi looked directly into her eyes.

''Are you sure?'', He asked seriously.

Prithvi smiled serenely.

''Absolutely.'', It was her decisive answer.

Pressing the head of his cock against the goddess wet hole, Izayoi penetrated her unhurriedly, enjoying the feel of her vaginal walls contracting and squeezing his cock.

The dark skinned beauty gasped as she felt the blond's big shaft invade her, filling her completely. The two paused for a moment and stared at each other, love and lust shining in red and purple spheres, and the moonlight illuminating the room only made it clearer to them.

Pulling his hip back, Izayoi began to fuck her in a slow rhythm, which grew more intense due to the moans of pleasure that Prithvi let slip out of her mouth. That sound was the most incredible and sexy thing that Izayoi had ever heard in his entire life and hearing them now made him even more excited.

Grasping the godess large breasts that swayed freely because of the force of his thrusts, the blond held her dark, erotic nipples, making the woman gasp due to the stimulus, and pinched them, thus increasing the ecstasy that Prithvi felt.

Pulling his erection from within the white haired woman, which caused her to utter an exclamation of displeasure, Izayoi put her on all fours and forcefully penetrate her from behind, making her cry out with pleasure, which fortunately was muffled by the pillow in front of her. While he fucked her, Izayoi could not help but let his gaze fall on her perfect ass, which rippled deliciously with every impact of their hips..

 _''That must be the most perfect ass in all history.'',_ Maybe it was not true for others, but that's what he believed. Stroking the ass that had taken his sleep for countless nights, he slapped it, confirming it's softness and firmness.

''Eeep!'', This sound escaped from the mouth of the goddess when she felt not only the slap on her butt, but also Izayoi's member, that was constantly reaching the deepest parts of her pussy, which none of her lovers of the past have managed to accomplish.

Izayoi then hugged her as his hips moved with fervor, his chest pressing against the slender back of the deity and his hands tightening on her breasts. Prithvi turned her head to the side and captured her lover's lips in a sloppy kiss as one of her hands gripped the young man's head, the beauty's fingers massaging the blonde locks.

Breaking their kiss with a thread of saliva still connecting their lips, the two continued with their session of love, not stopping to rest for even a second. Minutes turned into hours but none of it mattered to them, the only thing in their minds being the other and the pleasure that was consuming them.

Even though both have an abnormal stamina, it 's not possible to continue having sex forever. Feeling something starting to pile up inside them, their breathing got even more ragged. Izayoi then turned Prithvi's body, making the woman face him.

"P-Prit! I'll-!''

''Me too! Together, I want us to cum together!''

Caressing the goddess's cheek, he increased the speed of his thrusts and crashed his lips against hers. Feeling the orgasm coming, Izayoi gave a final thrust and released his seed inside the white haired woman, who crossed her legs around the young man's waist as she reached her own climax. The blonde collapsed on top of the beauty, who hugged him affectionately, both still breathing wildly. After a few seconds, Izayoi lay down beside her on the bed and, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, brought her closer to him.

"I love you, Prithvi.", He mumbled in a sleepy voice, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Turning to him, she put a hand on the boy's abdomen and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too, my Iza-kun." She said with a sincere smile.

Satisfied with her response, Izayoi tightened his embrace and fell a sleep.

Prithvi observed the serene expression on her lover's face as he slept. She also felt the same way, happy and at peace with herself. The only reason she had not made a move in Izayoi before was because she knew about the feelings he held towards the rabbit girl but, said girl never noticed his feelings, causing the blond to give up trying to seek a relationship with the aristocrat of Little Garden.

Even though she was a benevolent goddess and did not like to see people's unhappiness, Prithvi should thank the girl for not having noticed Izayoi's feelings, because it was around that time that they began to work together and end up falling in love with each other.

 _''I feel sorry for you child, never noticing a man as wonderful as he ... And if in the future you do fall in love with him, it will be too late, second chances won't exist, because now that I have the person I love by my side, and knowing that my feelings are reciprocated, I won't let him go, I'll stay with him for all eternity.''_

With these thoughts in her mind, and a smile on her face, the goddess fell asleep and peacefully slept beside the man she would call husband in the not so distant future.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Wow this was actually reaaally fun to write! Now you guys can ask me ''why are you writing this pairing?'', I know that we don't know exactly how Prithvi's personality is since we don't even have the first volume of Last Embryo completely translated, but since I read the summaries of the volumes, visited some mondaiji forums and saw the illustrations, I knew that I would like her character. Now about the pairing... Izayoi x Prithvi is a pairing that I loved to write and I will write more stories about them.**

 **''Strike, You're not a Izayoi x Kuro Usagi fan anymore?'', Of course I'm still a fan of the pairing, they're my OTP of Mondaiji, it's just that Izayoi x Prithvi became my second OTP(they look so awesome together, just look at the cover of this story lol).**

 **This was the longest one shot that I wrote and in my opinion, it's the best one(at least the portuguese version of it is the best, not sure if this translation was as good as the original version haha), I didn't have a beta so please inform me if you spot an error that bugs you.**

 **And before you guys ask, I don't live in Rio, I live in São Paulo, but I have gone to Rio a few times.**

 **Anyways, thank you for checking this out and please leave a review!**


End file.
